<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Take Our Time Tonight by ElektraElentari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941678">Let's Take Our Time Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraElentari/pseuds/ElektraElentari'>ElektraElentari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Versace On The Floor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Youngjo is a whole gentleman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraElentari/pseuds/ElektraElentari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Friday night Hwanwoong sits at a bar trying to forget all the ways in which his life has gone wrong.</p><p>He needs something to take his mind off of everything, and ends up finding a lot more than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Versace On The Floor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Take Our Time Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome!!<br/>I'm so nervous to post this because it's my first time trying to write smut. I never thought I'd actually do it but here we are haha. Massive thanks to my darling friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi">Mapachi</a> for beta reading and helping me out!! I love you!<br/>Umm idk what else to say haha. If you don't like smut please click off and don't leave a mean comment cause I'm sensitive and if you're one of my family members L E A V E lol.<br/>To everyone else, I hope you enjoy this!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday nights weren’t supposed to be like this.</p><p>The end of a long week of work, a refreshing break from school, an opportunity to stay up late and enjoy yourself with the weekend just around the corner, a night to freely binge watch an entire season of a show on Netflix, to see someone special, to go to bed at any time without setting an alarm for the next morning, to rejoice in everything you might not have had the time to enjoy during the week.</p><p>You see people everywhere on Friday nights. They pour out into the streets and make everyone wonder if their city had always been this crowded. Friends reunite and strangers meet, but it doesn’t matter what their relationship might be, because they all share one common wish: to have fun.</p><p>Shops open their doors and invite everyone in, street vendors seem to be on every corner of the town and everywhere is busy. People are always either leaving or entering some place, and they won’t be going home for a long time, not until the early hours of the morning, some even bold enough to end their outing by watching the sun rise. The streets echoed with human voices, laughter, even singing from karaoke bars.</p><p>A true depiction of what bliss looked and sounded like.</p><p>Or at least that’s what Hwanwoong thought they were supposed to be like.</p><p>In any case, it wasn’t like <em>this</em>.</p><p>He almost laughed bitterly as he took another sip of his drink and let the alcohol burn his throat. He was sure the people around him were enjoying their Friday nights and having a good time, but he couldn’t say the same.</p><p>He’d just been rejected from a job he’d applied for (again), he’d been eating instant ramen for two weeks, was drinking alcohol he probably shouldn’t even be thinking of buying considering his bank account currently had less money in it than what his rent cost and he would have to make that horrible phone call the next morning where he would have to keep repeating that, “No, mum, I don’t need to come back home, I’ll just keep looking for a job. I only barely got rejected this time, I’m sure I’ll land one soon. I just need some money for this week,” while knowing full-well that every word coming out of his mouth was a lie.</p><p>If only he could let himself accept his mother’s help, to just go back and stay with her until he had some sort of stable income that could sustain him for more than three weeks or four if he was lucky, but his pride got in the way.</p><p><em>‘You didn’t leave just to give up so easily,’</em> it kept telling him.</p><p>And maybe it was right. He was far from hitting an all-time low. He knew others had it much worse. He should be grateful he still had a roof over his head, food every day and a family that was willing to help him out if he needed them to, and it was way more than some people could ever hope for. But it felt like rock bottom sometimes, or at least <em>his</em> rock bottom.</p><p>Eighteen-year-old him had sworn to keep going until he made it, even if it meant ending up on the streets and sleeping in a box, and he wondered where that passion had gone. He’d caught himself looking at the phone number of a coffee shop that was searching for a waiter in the newspaper with his phone in hand on dial a few days ago. Hadn’t he promised himself that he wouldn’t look for anything outside his field?</p><p>Had he really reached his breaking point?</p><p>He took another sip of his drink and tried to forget. Forget the same words he’d heard countless times (“We’re sorry, but we don’t think you’re suitable for the spot.”), his younger self and that kid’s undying conviction, the dress shirt he’d already been wearing for two days, the disappointed sigh he’d heard from the other line the last time he’d called his mother to ask for some money. He wasn’t feeling the effects of the alcohol yet, would probably need more than this one glass for them to really hit him, but he wasn’t even sure if that was what he wanted. He could drink his money’s worth, but what good would that do him?</p><p>But it was Friday night, he didn’t have any interviews to show up to until Monday, no reason to stay sober. Everyone around him was very far from sober, but they were all in groups. He was the only loner at the bar it seemed. And it made him feel a bit lonelier. Maybe he should have accepted Keonhee’s offer to go clubbing together after all. He’d declined because he remembered how much it had cost to just enter one last time, but here he was now considering emptying his entire wallet, so it wouldn’t have made much of a difference in the end.</p><p>He chewed on a hangnail on his thumb while staring at his glass, as if its contents would give him some kind of profound answer to his problems. In reality he was just trying to calculate how much three more of those glasses were going to cost him.</p><p>A part of his brain kept questioning if this was it for him. Was he <em>that</em> desperate that he was going to try to drown his sorrows in alcohol? When had that ever worked out for anyone? But he needed a distraction and judging by the fact that he had chosen the one that was closest to him at that moment, yes, he was that desperate.</p><p>That annoying part of his brain wouldn’t shut up, so he just lowered his hand and reached for the bowl of nuts that was sitting on the bar in between him and some other person instead.</p><p>He was just about to pick up a very tasty looking peanut when a voice interrupted him.</p><p>“That’s unhygienic.”</p><p>Hwanwoong looked up and his eyes met with those of the man who was sitting next to him.</p><p>Since he’d arrived at the bar he’d thought he was the only one sitting there on his own, but it seemed like so was this man. The woman on the other side of him was speaking to someone else and wasn’t doing anything to acknowledge his presence, so they couldn’t have come together. He was perched on his barstool while maintaining a good posture. Even the way he held his mojito glass looked as if it was out of an etiquettes textbook. He was dressed better than anyone else in the room that Hwanwoong had seen, in a fancy dress suit and his dark hair neatly styled despite it being so late into the night that most people would have stopped caring about theirs. But it was his facial features that did it for Hwanwoong, perfect, as if they had been carefully measured and placed upon his equally perfectly shaped face to create the ideal human being.</p><p>Did they really make people like that?</p><p>His breath caught in his throat for a moment before he regained his composure and remembered the comment the man had thrown at him.</p><p>“How so?” he asked.</p><p>“You just had your finger in your mouth,” the man explained, “And these are for everyone. I wouldn’t want to catch something just because of a bowl of nuts at a bar.”</p><p>“Sorry, I guess,” Hwanwoong replied, not sure how to react to someone scolding him for almost contaminating some cashews and peanuts.</p><p>“But just so you know,” he added after some thought, “Looking at me biting my hangnails is creepy.”</p><p>“My turn to be sorry then,” the man said with a chuckle, “If I’m being honest, I was just looking for an opportunity to talk to you.”</p><p>Hwanwoong almost fell out of his stool. He clenched his jaw shut because he was afraid his mouth would fall open if he didn’t. He… hadn’t been expecting that to say the least. He felt even more at a loss for words than when they’d been talking about saliva and nuts.</p><p>He simply turned back around so he wasn’t looking at the man and took a big sip of his drink to avoid having to talk for a while.</p><p>“Should I apologise again?” the man asked as he watched him put the glass down and move it around, looking for the best way to place it on the bar.</p><p>“No, no,” Hwanwoong reassured him, “That was good… um… smooth.”</p><p>He gave himself a mental flick on the forehead for stumbling over his words.</p><p>“I’m Youngjo,” the man held out his hand.</p><p>“Hwanwoong,” the other replied while shaking it.</p><p>“So, what brings you here, Hwanwoong?” Youngjo asked.</p><p>The other winced and started playing with the stem of his glass. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to have this conversation, or at least not with Youngjo. Everything about the man screamed high class and that automatically meant that he most likely had never experienced what Hwanwoong was.</p><p>But he also knew that judging a book by its cover was wrong and that he really wanted to talk to someone who wasn’t his parents or his friends. He knew them so well by now that he could practically predict what they were going to say. Talking to someone new might be helpful.</p><p>“Hitting a bit of a low,” he finally said, “I decided to drain my bank account.”</p><p>“Not to judge, but that doesn’t sound healthy,” Youngjo commented.</p><p>“Maybe not,” Hwanwoong shrugged, “But I just want to do something else other than worry about my upcoming job interviews that are just going to drop me anyway or how I’m about to lie to my mum tomorrow and tell her everything’s alright.”</p><p>He didn’t look for Youngjo’s reaction and the man said nothing for a bit, making him feel only a little uneasy.</p><p>“Shit,” he said eventually, “That sounds rough.”</p><p>Hwanwoong was surprised by how much he’d needed to hear that.</p><p>He knew that he was tired of the constant, “I’m sure things will look up”s and, “Someone will accept you soon. There’s no way they could turn down talent like yours”s from his friends and family, but what he had apparently not realised he needed was someone who could tell him that it was valid to feel the way he was and that he was allowed to be in a slump while going through something like that.</p><p>He felt strangely lighter. Who would have thought he just needed a hot stranger at a bar to make him feel slightly better?</p><p>“I’m so desperate at this point,” he confessed, “I told myself when I left my parents’ home that I was doing that to follow my dreams but it’s been getting harder and harder to see the light at the end of the tunnel. I don’t want to give up searching for something in my area, but damn, is it a competitive one.”</p><p>“I hope I’m not being too nosey by asking which one it is,” Youngjo said.</p><p>“Not at all,” Hwanwoong answered, “Dance.”</p><p>“Huh,” Youngjo looked him up and down, “I hadn’t pegged you as a dancer.”</p><p>“I guess that’s what everyone thinks,” Hwanwoong smiled bitterly and downed all that remained of his drink.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that,” the other man quickly tried to correct the misunderstanding.</p><p>Hwanwoong just shook his head and rested his lips on the rim of his glass. Yeah, Youngjo probably hadn’t meant the comment the way he’d received it, but his brain had honestly just been looking for an opportunity to sink further into despair.</p><p>He really needed a distraction.</p><p>He let go of the glass and looked over the bar trying to locate the bartender, soon spotting him mixing some drinks for a group of friends and having a conversation with them. He leaned over to get his attention and motioned that he wanted him to come over. The bartender gave him an okay sign and went back to finishing off the drinks he’d been preparing.</p><p>“Heading home?” Youngjo asked him.</p><p>Hwanwoong shook his head. “Getting another drink,” he corrected him, “I said I was going to empty my bank account tonight.”</p><p>“All on alcohol? Really?” Youngjo raised an eyebrow but looked at him with concern.</p><p>Hwanwoong scoffed. “I don’t think you understand how much I need to think of nothing right now,” he said.</p><p>“I do,” the other replied, “I really do. But take it from someone surrounded by people who drown their problems in alcohol, there are much better ways to do that. And none of them include losing all control of yourself, puking your guts out or possible public embarrassment. Besides, how is spending all your money a good idea? You said you don’t want to have to admit that you’ve hit a low to your mother but wouldn’t it be worse if you had to tell her you have literally nothing? Don’t make a rash decision like that.”</p><p>“What would <em>you</em> recommend then, Mr. Life Coach?” Hwanwoong asked. His tone probably came off as mocking, and to an extent he was indeed teasing the other man, but it wasn’t in bad spirits, not in a spiteful way.</p><p>Something about the way that Youngjo was so interested in him and so willing to offer him advice and comfort when they’d only just met made his heart flutter. He wasn’t sure how much he would have cared about a stranger at a bar, but all he knew was that it probably wouldn’t have been as much as Youngjo seemingly cared for him.</p><p>With everything that had been going on it was so long since the last time he had flirted with someone, what’s more had an actual romantic relationship. Primarily because he hadn’t had the time for it, but the fact that he hadn’t met anyone even remotely interesting apart from his potential employers (and they’d all turned him down so that said something) had also contributed to that.</p><p>Until that night.</p><p>On that lonely Friday night when he’d found refuge in a bar on his own trying to forget his own existence this undoubtedly attractive stranger had struck up a conversation with him and was putting him in a… Well… Romantic mood.</p><p><em>‘You asked for a distraction, didn’t you?’</em> a little voice told him.</p><p>And the voice was right, he had wanted an opportunity like this to come and help him.</p><p>“Talk to me instead,” Youngjo offered.</p><p>He was only making Hwanwoong more and more eager.</p><p>“Alright, okay,” he agreed and turned back around in his stool so he could properly face him, “So, I shared, which makes it your turn now. What brings you here on your own?”</p><p>In the next few minutes the two made pleasant conversation.</p><p>Hwanwoong learned that Youngjo worked at a very prestigious architectural firm, and had a very high position in it too. He had always been well-off, but deeply disliked the attitude of most of the people around him.</p><p>“They’re so inconsiderate of everyone and everything,” he said, “It’s etiquette to go for drinks together once a week or so, but the things I see and hear every time we do make me want to quit my job altogether. My family raised me to not take anything for granted and be grateful for what I have. I can’t bear the thought of turning out like one of them if I hadn’t come from my family. But I need time alone to get away from them. It’s hard to put on a mask around them and have to accept everything they do without saying anything because that could cost you everything.”</p><p>He mentioned that they had been assigned a big project which was causing him to work overtime and, consequently, longer around the people who were giving him a hard time.</p><p>“Don’t you have any other friends you can invite to come with you when you go out?” Hwanwoong asked him, “Drinking alone is a little… sad.”</p><p>“You’re doing it too,” the other raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Because I’m sad,” Hwanwoong replied.</p><p>“Hanging out at a bar isn’t that bad,” Youngjo said, “I mean, I’m not having a bad time now.”</p><p>“Of course you aren’t,” the other said, “You’re talking to me.”</p><p>Youngjo laughed, a sound so melodic that it made Hwanwoong’s heart skip a beat at the mere beauty of it. Was everything about this man so perfect?</p><p>“You’re not wrong,” he said afterwards, “I’m glad I didn’t back out and talked to you.”</p><p>This time it was Hwanwoong’s turn to laugh, but his was more a flustered chuckle than an actual laugh.</p><p>He was quick to gather himself however and respond. “I’m glad too,” he said.</p><p>“It’s almost like a movie, isn’t it?” Youngjo mused, leaning onto the bar and placing one hand under his chin in thought and his gaze trailing off into the wall, but it may as well have been infinity that he was looking into with the dreamy note on his face, “A tired architect walks into a bar and meets a pretty but sad dancer.”</p><p>Hwanwoong hadn’t been called pretty in a long time. He was so used to, “Not qualified enough,” or, “not perfectly suitable,” being what described him that he’d forgotten how good being called something else felt. Especially something like this. The compliment made him feel warm and bursting with life, and he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d felt like that.</p><p>“God, you’re corny,” he muttered, but there was no malice in it. Quite the opposite, he thought it was a very cute trait.</p><p>“Can I confess something?” Youngjo asked.</p><p>“Of course, go ahead,” Hwanwoong encouraged him.</p><p>Youngjo, still leaning into his hand, craned his neck so they could lock eyes.</p><p>“This might sound weird,” he said, “But it’s because I’m interested in you.”</p><p>“That’s not weird at all,” Hwanwoong replied, surprised at his own calmness, “I am too, actually.”</p><p>He probably would have said more, but his eyes fell onto Youngjo’s shirt, or, to be exact, how the way that he was sitting revealed that he had the top two buttons of it undone and skin was showing from between the opening.</p><p>Hwanwoong swallowed and licked his lips.</p><p>He’d been hoping for a distraction so much in the beginning of that night, and he was definitely distracted now. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for his mind to conjure up some less than innocent thoughts. He felt goosebumps form on his skin as he imagined himself pressed against that chest, hands running down his body and perfectly shaped lips against his own.</p><p>He snapped out of his thoughts before they got too much, realising that Youngjo must have caught him staring by then.</p><p>Just as he’d expected, the other man’s gaze was on his face, obviously noticing where his eyes were. He wanted to turn away, embarrassed, but Youngjo didn’t look annoyed or offended. In fact, he was smiling at him.</p><p>“So me watching you bite your nails is creepy,” he said, voice changing from the soft tone he’d been using all night, “But you staring at my chest is not?”</p><p>“I’m so-” Hwanwoong tried to apologise, but Youngjo stopped him before he could finish his sentence.</p><p>“I don’t mind,” he said, that smile still on his face.</p><p>Then, without any warning, he leaned closer to him and whispered in a sultry voice, “Is that how you’re interested in me?”</p><p>Hwanwoong tensed up. He could feel the other’s breath against his skin, and his mind travelled again. He wondered how it would feel to be even closer, to hear Youngjo whisper like that into his ear as he took control of him.</p><p>His desires were getting the best of him, and he didn’t want to stop them.</p><p>He smirked and, looking Youngjo right in the eyes, whispered back, “Do you want to get out of here?”</p><p>Before Youngjo could reply, the bartender appeared in front of them and started talking, apologising for taking so long to get back to them after they’d called for him. Hwanwoong had completely forgotten that he’d done that.</p><p>“Can I get you something else, gentlemen?” he asked, gesturing to Hwanwoong’s empty glass and Youngjo’s almost empty one.</p><p>“Actually, we would like to pay,” Youngjo told him.</p><p>Hwanwoong nodded, and reached for his wallet, hoping the bartender hadn’t heard their short exchange. His words were for Youngjo and him only.</p><p>He was about to pull out his card to offer to the bartender when Youngjo put his hand on top of his.</p><p>“I’ll pay for them both,” he said.</p><p>Despite his sudden burst of confidence, Hwanwoong felt a bit bad that the other man was going to pay for him as well as himself. He knew that it wasn’t only because of their flirting, but also a result of him sharing his concerns and worries with him before. As much as he wanted to protest and say that it wasn’t necessary, though, he knew that that wasn’t true. Every won that he could save was valuable to him.</p><p>He thanked Youngjo with a soft voice as the other handed his credit card to the bartender and entered his PIN to pay for their drinks. The bartender gave him the receipt that he placed into a compartment of his wallet and sent them off, wishing them a good night.</p><p>And Hwanwoong sure hoped that it was going to be one.</p><p>He picked up the binder he’d placed on his lap while he sat, the one that contained all his dance certificates and carried his hopes and dreams. He didn’t have a bag he put it in, simply taking it in his arms every day as he headed off to the next meeting with a possible employer.</p><p>He watched as Youngjo slipped into a coat that had been laying across his legs and then picked up a black leather briefcase that was balanced against the legs of his stool. Both of them looked expensive, and they probably were.</p><p>When both of them were ready they made their way outside the building. The night’s chill was a sharp contrast from the inside of the bar, so they shivered for a few seconds until they got used to the temperature. It wasn’t really that cold, thankfully. Just enough to let everyone know that it was starting to get cold and they should be prepared for the temperature to drop more soon.</p><p>“Where to?” Hwanwoong asked Youngjo.</p><p>Now that they were standing up side by side with each other, the man’s full height was revealed. Hwanwoong wasn’t surprised that he was taller than him, used to it at that point, only at the fact that there was even more that made Youngjo more attractive than he already was. He wondered, not for the last time, how he’d gotten a man like this interested in him.</p><p>“Wherever you want,” the other replied.</p><p>“How does my place sound?” Hwanwoong asked.</p><p>He was well aware that his apartment was nothing special, but Youngjo probably lived in a nice big house that would make him overwhelmed, and besides, he wanted to have some familiarity. He had never done this before, and he was a little nervous, so being in his own space, where he knew every little nook and cranny, would hopefully help him relax.</p><p>“Fine by me,” Youngjo nodded, “I can drive us there. I brought my car so might as well.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hwanwoong agreed.</p><p>They walked to the car in silence, but Hwanwoong could feel his heart’s loud beating in his ears. He wasn’t scared, he knew that much, but he had no idea how this was going to go and that made him nervous. More than that, however, he was excited. A few hours ago he never would have thought that he was going to meet a man like this, what’s more that he was going to go home with said man.</p><p>His mind couldn’t stop racing, creating scenarios and fantasies and drawing him in more and more until the world around them faded into a blur and they were the only two people left in his mind, just them and their desires.</p><p>He stayed close to Youngjo, worried that he would get so carried away by his thoughts that he would wander off and get lost. That was the last thing he wanted.</p><p>It felt like an eternity had passed when finally Youngjo pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car doors. The lights blinked bright orange, illuminating where they stood on the pavement and making up for the absence of light, the one coming from the moon getting covered by the tall buildings all around them.</p><p>Youngjo opened the door on the driver’s side and stepped inside, inviting Hwanwoong to do the same.</p><p>When both were inside the vehicle, they paused. The logical next step would be to put on their seatbelts or turn on the engine, but something was stopping them. They both sat back in their seats, not looking at each other, observing the street from outside their windows instead. It seemed that they had been only them who had been walking along it, as it was empty now. The only sounds around them were those of the wind blowing and a metal mobile that was clinging as the rays of wind made it move and the pieces clash against each other.</p><p>The emptiness of the street caused them both to think the same thing, to figure out what it was that was stopping them.</p><p>They turned to face each other, inching to the edge of their seats.</p><p>They looked into each other’s face wordlessly and then, simultaneously they leaned over the gear stick until their lips met in the middle.</p><p>Youngjo’s hands moved to cup Hwanwoong’s face as their lips moved against each other, pushing and pulling and wanting more. He caressed the other man’s features with his fingers, let his mind memorise the feeling of every inch of them.</p><p>Hwanwoong melted into the kiss, his eyes slipping shut in pleasure. His skin tingled where Youngjo touched him and he felt blood rush to his groin. He sucked on Youngjo’s bottom lip, hoping that the other would catch his need and give him what he wanted.</p><p>Youngjo pulled him closer, and Hwanwoong moaned. The fingers moved from his face to curl into his hair. The tug only made him more desperate and he moved his hand from where it had been resting on the gear stick to run down Youngjo’s side.</p><p>He traced it carefully until he reached his hip. His hand trailed down the other man’s thigh until it changed direction and moved to his inner thigh. It didn’t take long for it to reach where it had been aiming for. Hwanwoong brushed against Youngjo’s crotch and felt hardness behind the material of his trousers.</p><p>Youngjo gasped, and Hwanwoong wanted nothing more than to keep going, to touch him more and see all of him, but they were still in the car. As much as he wanted this, it wasn’t the best place and someone could walk past them at any moment. Their momentary seclusion didn’t mean anything, they were still out in public. They had to control themselves until they made it to Hwanwoong’s apartment.</p><p>Hwanwoong broke the kiss, but didn’t pull his hand away from where it was resting between Youngjo’s legs. He felt the other’s hold on him loosen and they pulled away from each other.</p><p>“God, I kind of don’t want to wait,” Youngjo whispered.</p><p>His words sent shivers down Hwanwoong’s spine. “I know,” he said, “But we should go.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Youngjo agreed, sitting back properly.</p><p>The shift in his sitting position caused Hwanwoong to move his hand, so he just wrapped his arm around the binder that was leaning against him in the seat. He put his seatbelt on and watched the other man do the same and turn the key in the ignition. The engine revved to life as the two men composed themselves for the car trip they had ahead of them.</p><p>Youngjo was still as he drove, eyes not leaving the road and not shifting in his seat once, letting Hwanwoong give him directions. The other guided him carefully through the dark neighbourhood to his building. During the drive he would often look down to see the force with which Youngjo was gripping the gear stick, and contemplate putting his own hand on top to hopefully ease his tension, but he worried about freaking him out while he was driving and never went through with it.</p><p>It wasn’t a long drive, the only thing that made it feel so was the silence and distance between them that suddenly felt foreign after being as close as they had been before. It had felt so natural it was strange now that they were in different positions.</p><p>When Youngjo finally pulled up in front of Hwanwoong’s building the tension finally eased. The danger was over, now it was just them again. Well, them and the student who rented the apartment connected to Hwanwoong’s, but he had never seen the kid sober past 11 P.M., so they were just as good as alone.</p><p>Youngjo killed the engine and opened his door to exit the vehicle, leaving his briefcase behind. The smaller man did the same, almost simultaneously, and led him up the staircase to his front door as Youngjo fumbled with his keys, trying to lock his car. He unlocked the door and let the man in, praying that he’d had half the mind to tidy up the last time he’d been home.</p><p>As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, however, tidiness was the last thing he cared about. One moment he was waiting for Youngjo to come in, and the next he was being pulled into the other man’s arms with such a force that he almost dropped his binder. He did drop his keys, but he didn’t care about them that much.</p><p>As the kiss got more passionate, he stumbled backwards until he collided with the back of the couch. He quickly dropped his binder onto the couch and used his now free hands to bring Youngjo closer by wrapping his arms around his neck. The other man’s arms had already found their way around his waist, stroking the small of his back but stopping before they got any lower than the waistband of his trousers, where Hwanwoong wanted them the most.</p><p>He tensed when Youngjo pulled away, but then gasped with pleasure when he attached his lips to his neck, kissing and sucking on the exposed skin. His grip on the taller man tightened, getting lost in the euphoria he was experiencing.</p><p>“Should we move to your bedroom?” Youngjo whispered in between kisses.</p><p>“Please,” Hwanwoong all but moaned.</p><p>Even as they stumbled through his apartment and into the bedroom, they didn’t break their contact. Youngjo moved back to kissing Hwanwoong’s lips, and the two moved in unison, picking up the pace each of them set instantly.</p><p>In the confines of the bedroom, Hwanwoong finally got the courage to do all he’d longed to do for so long, everything he’d been holding back.</p><p>He took Youngjo’s bottom lip between both of his, just like he had in the car, and let his hands wander over the man’s body. This time, though, he had no one to be wary of. It truly was only them at that moment, and he let his desires take over him and take his mind off the world.</p><p>He slipped his fingers underneath Youngjo’s coat, running them across his shoulders and causing the fabric to slip off them. He kept going until the coat had been pushed all the way off his shoulders. Youngjo let go of him momentarily so he could shrug the rest of it off and went back to holding him closer as the coat fell to the floor and pooled around their feet. Youngjo kicked it aside so it wouldn’t bother them, and Hwanwoong would be lying if he said he didn’t find it even a little bit hot.</p><p>But he wasn’t done yet.</p><p>He pushed Youngjo against the wall and pressed his body against his. He brought one hand up to the front of his shirt, playing with the buttons on it while the other rested on the wall behind them to steady himself as he pressed his body against Youngjo’s, causing him to groan into his lips. Hwanwoong released his lip so he could nuzzle the crook of his neck instead, breathing in the scent of Youngjo’s cologne, as he ground his hips against his. They let out simultaneous moans at the feeling. With one leg between Youngjo’s, Hwanwoong could feel the man’s hard dick through his trousers and it made him even more aroused. This, this, was what he’d needed.</p><p>His hand that had been trying to unbutton Youngjo’s dress shirt trailed down his front until it found the buckle of a belt. He undid it as fast as he could, impatient, and slipped his hand down the waistband of Youngjo’s trousers, pushing aside his underwear so he could get where he wanted. He wrapped his hand around his dick and gave it a soft stroke, rubbing his thumb over the tip, and felt how Youngjo’s body tensed up in response. He repeated the motion and this time drew a moan out of him.</p><p>“I’m all yours,” he whispered against the taller man’s neck, pressing another kiss against it, “You can do anything you want with me.”</p><p>He sucked on an exposed section of skin while his hand continued stroking Youngjo’s dick, starting to pick up the pace.</p><p>“Hwanwoong,” Youngjo exclaimed, and he took it as a sign to keep going.</p><p>“Hwanwoong,” Youngjo said again, but this time with a hint of urgency, “Hwanwoong, stop!”</p><p>At the sound of the word ‘stop’ Hwanwoong did just that. He wasn’t going to keep going when something was making Youngjo uncomfortable, he wasn’t an asshole. He pulled his hand out of his trousers and even took a few steps back so he could give the other space.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, worried.</p><p>Youngjo took a few seconds to compose himself before answering, and when he did it was obvious something had changed. The lust and passion was gone from his eyes, and Hwanwoong saw the same emotions he’d seen at the bar when he’d told Youngjo about his struggles and what he’d wanted to do: compassion and concern. It did nothing but increase his worry.</p><p>“Hwanwoong,” Youngjo finally said, “I… understand that you want to do this so you can forget everything that’s going on in your life, but I don’t want to do this like I’m taking advantage of you.”</p><p>Hwanwoong scoffed at that. “You’re not taking advantage of me,” he said, “I initiated so much of what we just did.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Youngjo reassured him, “But… You want me to be rough with you so it will be easier to tune out everything, but I don’t…”</p><p>He looked like he was trying to find the right words to express what he was feeling, and Hwanwoong didn’t pressure him. He waited for him to be ready and talk to him, because he really hadn’t been expecting this reaction.</p><p>Eventually Youngjo surprised him by walking up to him and reaching out so he could cup his face with his hand. Hwanwoong automatically leaned into the touch and let Youngjo pull him into a kiss, much gentler than all the ones they’d shared before.</p><p>When they pulled apart, Youngjo stroked his cheek with his thumb and said in a soft voice, “You’ve been through a lot. Let me take care of you tonight.”</p><p>Hwanwoong had mentally prepared himself to hear many things, but this was not one of them. Not by a long way.</p><p>All this time he’d been so focused on trying to distract himself from the endless job interviews, the endless rejections, that he’d stopped caring about how he got treated as long as he reached his ultimate goal. He wanted what Youngjo had proposed to him. He wanted Youngjo to treat him nicely and say soft words to him while they were being intimate and make him feel good.</p><p>And Youngjo was more than happy to give him that.</p><p>“Okay,” he said, smiling up at him.</p><p>He let Youngjo walk him to his bed, where they sat down side by side. Hwanwoong reached over to his bedside table and turned on the lamp that rested on it, the light from the hallway no longer enough for them to be able to see each other well. He thought that Youngjo looked ethereal under the soft lighting, like a prince from a novel.</p><p>He was probably the closest thing to one.</p><p>“Let’s go slower this time,” his prince said to him, taking one of his hands in his so he could kiss his knuckles.</p><p>Hwanwoong hoped it wasn’t obvious how speechless the man could render him.</p><p>Moving closer, Youngjo kissed him on the cheek, his lips fluttering over his skin even afterwards and making his heart beat impossibly faster.</p><p>And finally, his lips found their way right back to his and the two shared another passionate kiss, much like the brief one they’d had, filled with emotions more intricate than lust, but with the same synergy. They worked well together, so much was clear to Hwanwoong.</p><p>They only broke the kiss so that Youngjo could take off his suit jacket and discard it on the floor. They had an equal number of layers on now, an equal amount of fabric separating them from each other. Youngjo’s shirt was only slightly more open from where Hwanwoong had hastily undone some buttons before.</p><p>Hwanwoong reached for his own shirt’s buttons right at the same moment as Youngjo did, their fingers brushing against each other when they aimed for the same one. They both retracted their hands and laughed at the scene.</p><p>“May I?” Youngjo ended up asking.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Hwanwoong replied with a small smile, “May <em>I</em>?” He gestured to Youngjo’s shirt.</p><p>“Go ahead,” the man said.</p><p>Together, they undid each other’s shirts slowly, pulling the fabric further apart with each button they released, exposing more skin, becoming more and more familiar with each other.</p><p>It came as no surprise to Hwanwoong that Youngjo was just as gorgeous underneath all those layers as the rest of him. His skin was soft and smooth, and Hwanwoong could possibly get addicted to touching it. He was fit, probably worked out quite a bit, not too muscular but not painfully thin either; just right.</p><p>He pulled the bottom of his shirt out of where it was tucked into his trousers, a task made much easier by the fact that his belt was still undone. After undoing those last buttons, he let the shirt fall around Youngjo’s frame again, and waited for him to be done as well.</p><p>He didn’t have to wait long. Youngjo pushed his undone shirt off his shoulders only a few seconds later. Hwanwoong let him remove it completely and tossed it to the floor next to the bed. He was about to do the same, but Youngjo caressed his shoulders, hands slipping down his back and then back around to his stomach and all the way up to his chest. He felt himself melt into the touch.</p><p>Youngjo quickly pulled off his own shirt and then drew him closer to him, their chests touching.</p><p>“That’s not fair,” Hwanwoong complained, “You’re undressing both of us and leaving nothing for me.”</p><p>Youngjo chuckled. “I sincerely apologise,” he said, “You are free to contribute to the undressing process.”</p><p>Hwanwoong wanted to make a snarky remark about the way he’d worded that, but his brain was suddenly incapable of thinking of anything that wasn’t what was happening.</p><p>He turned his attention to their trousers instead. He went for Youngjo’s first as they were easier to remove with his belt being undone. He simply pushed them down his hips and they laughed a bit as they readjusted their positions so he could remove them completely, Youngjo reminding him multiple times that he’d asked for that. He undid his own belt and then the flier of his jeans before he got caught up admiring Youngjo again.</p><p>He stared at the two of them again when he was done, sitting on the bed, naked save for their underwear, the last layer between them, the final step.</p><p>He took hold of the waistband of Youngjo’s and looked up at him for confirmation. The other man nodded reassuringly and let Hwanwoong tug his underwear off him and toss it over the edge of the bed.</p><p>Hwanwoong found himself staring, he couldn’t help it, but was snapped out of it by Youngjo giving him the same questioning look he had and gesturing at his own boxers, the final layer. Hwanwoong was about to take them off himself, but Youngjo put his hands over his and they pulled them down together.</p><p>With the final layer gone they were completely exposed to each other, but it didn’t feel embarrassing or awkward.</p><p>“God,” Youngjo let out a breath, “You’re so beautiful, Hwanwoong.”</p><p>That did make him shy and flustered.</p><p>“Stop being so cheesy,” he whined.</p><p>“But you are,” Youngjo insisted, his hands tracing his legs, then his hips, his small waist, “And most definitely a dancer too.”</p><p>Hwanwoong chuckled. “What can I say about you then?” he asked, “You’re just perfect!”</p><p>“That sounds about right,” Youngjo replied with a sly smile.</p><p>Hwanwoong threw his head back in laughter. “Ah, at least you know it,” he said.</p><p>Once their laughter had died down, he reached out to lay his hand on the back of the man’s neck and bring him closer for a kiss. They pecked each other’s lips a few times before the kiss got more passionate, and their touches followed suit.</p><p>Hwanwoong caressed Youngjo’s chest, stopping momentarily to tease his nipples and then placed his hands on his thighs, stroking up to his hips and then moving down again.</p><p>The way they were sitting allowed Youngjo to lay them down gently, with a hand behind Hwanwoong’s head to ensure he didn’t get hurt in the process, the smaller man now underneath him.</p><p>He kissed Hwanwoong’s lips one more time before turning his head and pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth, then his jaw, and then traced his lips all the way down to his throat and giving him another one there. Hwanwoong shivered at the feeling of his breath against his neck and tensed when he felt the last kiss, trying to lean further into it.</p><p>“You’re so sensitive,” Youngjo commented, kissing him there again and causing him to moan with pleasure.</p><p>“You’re too good at this,” Hwanwoong replied.</p><p>“I just want to make sure that I’m treating you in the best way possible,” the other man said.</p><p>Hwanwoong’s heart skipped a beat at those words. “How did I get so lucky with you?” he wondered out loud.</p><p>“I could say the same for you,” Youngjo replied, leaning down to kiss him again. His hands combed through his hair as they kissed before starting to move down. </p><p>Hwanwoong got lost in the feeling of Youngjo’s lips against his and his hands touching him in all the right places. Even when he was simply tenderly stroking his sides or his thighs it sent tingles down his spine. Everything the other was doing made him feel like he was special, maybe even precious to him, such was the genuineness of his actions.</p><p>Hwanwoong’s mind emptied of all thoughts that weren’t focused around Youngjo, and he realized that he didn’t need someone to step on him and be rough with him to make him forget because this was even better. This was more than a mere distraction; this was real undeniable passion and affection and he preferred it to everything else in the world.</p><p>He gasped when he felt a hand wrap around his own hardened dick that had been neglected that whole time. Youngjo gave it a few soft strokes and Hwanwoong’s eyes squeezed tightly shut at the feeling of euphoria that overcame him. He gripped the bedsheets tightly as Youngjo worked on him.</p><p>“Does this feel good?” Youngjo asked him.</p><p>He could only moan in response, nodding his head and then falling back onto the pillow when a thumb rubbed over his sensitive tip that was already leaking precum, releasing a loud exclamation of need.</p><p>Youngjo was right, he <em>was</em> sensitive, and he wanted everything Youngjo could give him.</p><p>Seeing his reaction, Youngjo’s strokes picked up the pace, the precum making the drag even more enjoyable, now getting dangerously close to driving him over the edge. He tried to contain himself, but what made him lose all self-control was when he felt the unmistakable feeling of lips join the hand around his cock and press a light kiss to the tip. He arched his back and bucked his hips upwards, all of him asking for more, moaning Youngjo’s name.</p><p>It was only followed by a weak whimper, however when all contact with his member stopped but he barely had time to register what was happening before the lips that had almost brought him to his limit started kissing and sucking the insides of his thighs, alternating between them when they neared his groin, avoiding the area where Hwanwoong needed them the most. </p><p>He didn’t think he could take it anymore.</p><p>“Youngjo, please,” he keened, “I need you.”</p><p>The man raised his head up from between his legs and smirked at him. “Need me where, darling?” he asked.</p><p>The pet name did nothing but make Hwanwoong more desperate.</p><p>“Need you inside me,” he said.</p><p>“Of course,” Youngjo promised him.</p><p>He crawled over his body so he could reach his side again, pinching one of his nipples teasingly before asking him for lube and condoms. Hwanwoong sat up to open the draw of his bedside table and rummaging through it until he found the little bottle of lube and the box of condoms. It had been a while since he’d last used them, but not long enough for them to have expired. He still checked the box before handing both of them over to Youngjo though.</p><p>He lay down on his back again, breathing heavily, a result of the foreplay as well as the excitement for what was coming. He heard Youngjo open the lid of the lube bottle and him taking some out to spread on his fingers. The bottle was then thrown on the floor, contributing to the mess they’d made there, and Youngjo moved back to the end of the bed. Hwanwoong bent his knees and spread his legs so they could get back into the position they’d been in before.</p><p>Once Youngjo was settled between his legs, he patted his thigh with his hand that wasn’t sticky with lube. “Are you ready?” he asked, “You can take all the time you want.”</p><p>“I’m ready,” Hwanwoong assured him.</p><p>“Okay,” Youngjo said, “Don’t hesitate to tell me to stop if you ever need me to.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Hwanwoong told him.</p><p>With those words, Youngjo brought his hand up to his entrance and slowly pushed one lubed finger inside.</p><p>It felt different more than painful, and Hwanwoong let himself ease into it. Youngjo waited a few seconds for him to get accustomed to it before pushing it in a bit more up to his knuckle and then out again. Hwanwoong groaned.</p><p>After a few more shallow thrusts he spoke up. “I can take another one,” he said.</p><p>Youngjo listened to him, sliding one more finger in to join the first one. This time Hwanwoong actually felt them stretching him out and gripped the sheets tightly, wincing. He gave Youngjo the okay to move them. The man repeated the same motion he’d done before, pushing his fingers in and out. This time, however, he also tried something different. He tried spreading them apart while they were still inside him, and was rewarded with a groan of pleasure from Hwanwoong.</p><p>Hwanwoong shuddered under Youngjo’s touch. His breathing picked up as he marvelled at the feeling of his fingers pressing against his walls and stretching them out, and then pulling out of him, leaving him gasping, only to come back even better than before.</p><p>He almost cried with pleasure when he felt a third finger push through his ring of muscles. The addition brought a whole new sensation. It filled up for every place the others couldn’t reach. He gasped when Youngjo curled his fingers inside him, and that gasp soon turned into a loud moan when they found a spot that made a shiver run up his whole body and his vision fade to white.</p><p>He came down from his momentary high panting. And while the fingers had seemed good enough before, he suddenly felt both full and empty at the same time. He knew what he wanted, he just had to try and compose himself so he could ask for it.</p><p>“Youngjo,” he cried out, “I’m ready.”</p><p>Youngjo slowly pulled his fingers out at those words, the loss of them making Hwanwoong feel even more empty, even needier. He felt Youngjo massage his rim a bit, trying to make up for the loss of the fingers and trying to get him to relax. His body was tense, and it would only hurt him more if he didn’t loosen up a bit.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m taking so long, darling,” Youngjo said as he did so, “I just don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“I know,” Hwanwoong replied.</p><p>Finally, he felt the hands retreat. He sat up and watched Youngjo tear the packaging of the condom. Wordlessly, he reached over to pinch the tip and helped him put it on. When they were done, he took his hand and pulled him down with him.</p><p>Youngjo readjusted his position so he was propped up on his elbows, one on either side of Hwanwoong, and his face right above his. </p><p>He stroked the smaller man’s cheek and spoke softly to him. “Try to relax,” he said, lining up with his entrance.</p><p>Hwanwoong took a deep breath when he felt the tip of Youngjo’s cock penetrate him. The stretch was much more than when it had been just fingers, and it stung. When the whole head was inside, Youngjo gave him some time so he could get used to the feeling and Hwanwoong was thankful for that. His breathing was coming in short pants, sweat beading at his forehead, but he looked up at Youngjo, at this beautiful man who had cared about him enough to want to be intimate with him like this, and he tried to calm down.</p><p>The pain only lasted a few seconds before he was ready for more.</p><p>“You can keep going,” he said.</p><p>Slowly, Youngjo’s hips pushed forward and the rest of his dick entered him. Hwanwoong’s eyes fell shut at the feeling. It was so different from the fingers, so much better. The other man’s member filled him up just right. He took some deep breaths, trying to ease the burn he was feeling.</p><p>Youngjo was patient with him, didn’t push him with questions, and let him get over the initial discomfort that came with sex at his own pace. Just knowing that made Hwanwoong relax a lot easier, and he soon felt ready to take the next step.</p><p>“I’m good,” he panted, “You can move now.”</p><p>Youngjo started slowly. He rolled his hips, eyes never leaving his face as if he wanted to be able to check how he was feeling. He moved slowly at first, barely pushing in and out, just so he wouldn’t overwhelm Hwanwoong all of a sudden.</p><p>He started going faster when Hwanwoong started making little lustful noises with every movement of his hips. He couldn’t help it, it just felt so good.</p><p>Hwanwoong wrapped his arms around Youngjo’s neck and moved his pelvis against his, encouraging him to go even faster, silently telling him that he wanted him to give him his best and he would give his own back tenfold.</p><p>Picking up on the implication of the other man’s actions, Youngjo pulled his cock halfway out of Hwanwoong and thrust back inside him, eliciting a loud moan from him and causing his arms to tighten around him. He clenched around him, and it drew a similar sound out of Youngjo as well.</p><p>“Fuck,” he gasped, “You feel so good, Hwanwoong.”</p><p>He pulled back out, further this time, and repeated his previous action, but this time he was joined by Hwanwoong thrusting back, timing his movements so that their bodies could meet at the same moment and Youngjo’s cock could reach even deeper inside him. And when they did, Hwanwoong saw stars, the other man’s member hitting that same bundle of nerves from before. Everything faded to white, and all he could feel was an immense pleasure.</p><p>He opened his eyes, meeting the gaze of the man above him and using all his strength to pull him down so he was lying completely on top of him. In that position, he kissed him passionately and moved his hips again. Youngjo thrust back, the two falling into a rhythm where their bodies moved in unison. When one of them moaned it vibrated against the other’s lips and it just made the kiss more powerful and their desire for each other stronger.</p><p>A particularly hard thrust made Hwanwoong break the kiss, back arching and crinkling the bedsheets and head falling back. A gasp left him as all the air escaped his lungs. Youngjo took the opportunity to lean down and nip at his collarbone and then kiss a line from the bone to his neck. He sucked on the skin and Hwanwoong melted in his arms.</p><p>“Youngjo,” he moaned, “You’re going to drive me crazy.”</p><p>“It’ll only be fair,” Youngjo replied, delivering another thrust that made him bite back a scream, “Since you’ve already done that to me.”</p><p>Hwanwoong felt as if he could grow wings and fly at those words. They went straight to his dick, making it leak more precum against his and Youngjo’s stomachs.</p><p>And although he didn’t want to admit it, they went straight to his heart as well.</p><p>He wrapped his legs around Youngjo’s waist and groaned as he sunk even further down onto his member in the new position, reaching further into him than he knew was possible. And he mustn’t have been the only one going weak at the change, as Youngjo accidentally bit down lightly on his neck mid moan, overtaken by the sensation.</p><p>“Oh, Hwanwoong, what are you doing to me?” he whispered.</p><p>Their most recent discovery paired with these words and the kisses to his neck made Hwanwoong certain that he wasn’t going to last much longer.</p><p>“I’m so close,” he let out.</p><p>“Me too,” Youngjo panted back.</p><p>It felt like their strength had doubled after the admission. Their thrusts became faster, harder, and louder and they connected their lips in a messy kiss. They kept their rhythm, even when they were chasing their orgasms, moving like one body.</p><p>Hwanwoong felt his release getting closer with each thrust. And suddenly, as one last surprise, one of Youngjo’s hands crept down to his cock, running the tips of his fingers on its underside until he reached the top and then wrapping his hand around it and giving it a quick stroke.</p><p>Hwanwoong’s entire body went weak as he came in Youngjo’s hand.</p><p>It only took two more thrusts for the other to follow him, burying his dick deep inside Hwanwoong and collapsing on top of him.</p><p>They lay on top of each other for a little longer, panting. Their chests moved up and down at different times and they could feel each other’s breath on their skin. Hwanwoong nuzzled Youngjo’s neck where the other had dropped on top of him and pressed a light kiss to it. He was still coming down from his high, trying to process if everything that had happened was real.</p><p>Even when the distance between him and Youngjo was zero he found it hard to believe that this had happened.</p><p>He hugged the man close to him, and felt his heartbeat against his chest and his pulse against his lips.</p><p>It was Youngjo who eventually broke out of their hold. He wiggled out of Hwanwoong’s arms and finally pulled out of him completely. Hwanwoong held back a whine at the feeling. Youngjo sat up on the bed and turned around so he was facing him.</p><p>“Could you tell me where the bathroom is please?” he asked.</p><p>His question caused Hwanwoong to remember the mess they’d made. Of course Youngjo would want to wash up a bit after all that. Probably throw away the soiled condom too. He realised suddenly how sticky his sweat was making him feel and was a little too aware of the drying semen on his stomach.</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course,” he almost stumbled over his words, “Right down the hall.” Ideally, he would walk him there, but he was still feeling some residual soreness and wanted to stay lying down for a bit longer.</p><p>“Thank you,” Youngjo replied and got up.</p><p>Hwanwoong lay back down, resisting the urge to lie on his side or on his stomach so he wouldn’t dirty his bedding. He heard the door to the bathroom open and close and then the sound of running water.</p><p>He closed his eyes and burrowed into his pillow. The sheets were a mess, he could feel it, but he could sleep on them for one night and change them the next day. He was way too exhausted to do any kind of house chore at that hour anyway. No one would have to know. Youngjo would probably be gone by the time he fell asleep.</p><p>He only hoped that he would say goodbye to him before he did.</p><p>Honestly, he wanted him to stay. But that wasn’t how these things worked, was it? They weren’t anything, just two strangers who had hooked up. Hook ups followed the same pattern: they meet, they have sex, they go their separate ways. That’s what he’d signed up for, he had no right to mope over the inevitable.</p><p>Why was he even thinking that in the first place?</p><p>He was pulled out of his reverie by the bathroom door opening again. His eyes snapped open to see Youngjo leaving the bathroom (still naked, had he not taken clothes with him?) with a towel and a packet of wet wipes in hand and hair slightly damp.</p><p>He stopped next to the bed, and Hwanwoong was expecting him to just pull on his clothes and leave, but the man set the baby wipes down on the bed and reached for his face, towel in hand.</p><p>Before Hwanwoong could even process the fact that he was still in his apartment, Youngjo had started dabbing the towel around his face, soaking up the sweat.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked, surprised, when he finally came to his senses. He realised it came off a little passive-aggressive, but Youngjo answered his question before he could apologise or correct himself.</p><p>“I said I was going to take care of you, didn’t I?” he said.</p><p>Hwanwoong couldn’t be more grateful that it was Youngjo he had met that night. Of all the people at that bar, even the rest of the people who had been outside that night, he had met the kindest and most gentle one, and he didn’t think he was wrong to make this assumption. It was small actions like this that made him confident about it.</p><p>So he lied down and let him dab away his sweat. He blushed when he reached between his legs with a baby wipe to clean him up, and scolded himself after Youngjo had gone to the bathroom to put the things he’d taken back in their place because what did he have to be embarrassed of? It wasn’t like he hadn’t already seen everything.</p><p>He was pleasantly surprised when Youngjo climbed back onto the bed when he came back. The man lay down next to him and wrapped one of his arms around him. Hwanwoong relaxed in his hold and rolled into his side so he was looking at him.</p><p>Youngjo stroked his back softly. “You’re not in too much pain, are you?” he asked, concerned.</p><p>Hwanwoong shook his head. “Just a little sore,” he replied, “I’ll be fine tomorrow.”</p><p>He felt Youngjo pull him into his arms properly, Hwanwoong’s head lying on his chest where he could both feel and hear the other’s heartbeat. He hugged him back without even realising and closed his eyes, nuzzling close to him.</p><p>“Stay with me tonight,” he murmured.</p><p>He didn’t think Youngjo would be able to hear him as his voice turned slightly incoherent the more tired he got, but the fact that he didn’t feel him move or leave gave him the impression that he must have. In any case, he was getting too tired for complicated trains of thought.</p><p>He sighed contently as he felt Youngjo pull the covers over both of them.</p><p>“Thank you,” he heard the man whisper to him, “I won’t forget this.”</p><p>Hwanwoong wanted to respond to that, to tell him that neither would he, that he would treasure it in his memories for a long time. He wanted to say how much it had meant to him. And he didn’t know why, but he wanted to tell him that he didn’t just see him as a distraction. But sleep took him before he could do any of that.</p><p>---</p><p>He slept deeply that night. He dreamt, but he couldn’t remember what of in the morning when he finally woke up. For the first time in months he wasn’t woken up in the middle of the night by a panicked thought or a dream of another interview failing.</p><p>Only three things woke him up, and even then it was only for a few seconds before he had fallen back asleep: the movement of someone changing his position on the bed, the sound of fabric being rustled and, lastly, a light kiss being pressed to his forehead.</p><p>He finally woke up properly hours later, well into the day. He stretched his body just as the previous night’s events returned to him. He looked over to his side, knowing what he would find but his heart still sinking when he saw the empty side of the bed.</p><p>He looked to his nightstand, wondering if he would find anything there, maybe a piece of paper with a phone number, an address or a ‘Have a nice day’ scribbled on. Nothing.</p><p><em>‘Expected,’</em> Hwanwoong thought, <em>‘This isn’t a movie we’re living in. What was I even thinking?’</em></p><p>He sighed and got out of bed.</p><p>The mess on the floor was just as bad as he’d imagined it would be. It must have been even worse before Youngjo left, and he pitied the man who’d had to rummage through it to find his clothes.</p><p>Ignoring it for the time being, Hwanwoong went into the bathroom to shower. He groaned at the marks on his neck, knowing that he’d have to cover them up for his interview on Monday. They weren’t too bad, so hopefully by then they would have already started to fade.</p><p>When he was showered, dressed and caffeinated he took to tidying up his bedroom. He stripped the bed and threw the sheets into the washing machine. He almost started the wash before remembering that the shirt he’d been wearing would also be able to go in with them and running back to his room. He kneeled on the floor and began sorting through the pile of clothes in search for it. He found his jeans first, and took his phone out of his pocket, the screen lighting up with incoming messages from his friends. He put it down by his side to check later and returned to the task at hand.</p><p>At last, he retrieved his shirt from the pile. He was about to leave when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He dropped his shirt to examine it closely. A black sleeve.</p><p>Knowing fully well that he hadn’t worn anything like that, he pulled it out and gasped.</p><p>It was Youngjo’s suit jacket.</p><p>Had he forgotten to take it with him before he left? But how? Had he been careless or in such a rush that he’d forgotten what he’d been wearing?</p><p>So many questions raced through Hwanwoong’s mind, but he couldn’t answer any of them. Instead, he picked the suit jacket up and brushed some small pieces of fluff off it. He snickered when he saw the brand label on it, he’d been right about Youngjo having expensive taste.</p><p>He got up and searched through his closet for an unoccupied clothes hanger. When he found one, he hung the suit jacket from it and placed the hanger on the doorknob of his closet.</p><p>He smoothed it out so it didn’t have any wrinkles and hung nicely. He didn’t know if he would ever see Youngjo again so he could return it to him, but he may as well hold on to it just in case.</p><p>He gave the Versace tag on it one last look before turning away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can see this is part 1 of the series hehe. I do plan on writing part 2 soon (but not too soon bc I really want to update my other fic first) so I hope you'll stick around for that.<br/>I really hope you liked this. Please let me know what you thought in a comment or just leave kudos (or do neither and just send me happy vibes haha) and come be moots on <a href="https://twitter.com/jinnius_lek">Twitter</a>!! My account is a mess but I'm nice, I promise.<br/>Have a lovely day/night and I hope to see you again soon!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>